1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a housing and a method for making the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are critical for wireless communication between electronic devices (such as mobile phones, computers, PDAs, and so on). The antenna may be a thin metal radiator element mounted to a support member, and attached to a device's housing. However, the radiator element may be exposed on the housing and easily damaged. In addition, electronic devices commonly have lightweight plastic housing, and although serviceable, are generally not very attractive.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.